1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a safety system for use in a drive system, and more particularly relate to a safety system for use in a passenger conveyance system such as an escalator system or a moving sidewalk system.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide a safety system for use in a drive system. There is a need for improved safety systems that operate at a high safety integrity level, and that are relatively inexpensive and relatively easy to implement. Aspects of the present invention are directed to an improved safety system for use in a drive system.